April Fool's Fools
by dawn-roulette
Summary: April Fools Day bro. Trolly-ness will insue. T for, well being T Season 1 team


**Super old story I had in the back for ages. Finally got around to putting it up. Chalant if ya squint, same with spitfire. Enjoy**

**What are you? A kook! I don't own young justice **

April Fool's Day: Robin's favorite holiday. Oh course a mischievous youngster like himself utilized the day to it's full potential. Although the bird enjoyed the first immensely, he knew this year would be extra special. He had a secret weapon. Zatanna Zatara. The beautiful raven haired magician, his partner in crime, and new team mate.

Of course the tricks on Megan, Conner, and Kaldur were short lived and weak. Dick and Zatanna had decided to save the big bang for Wally and Artemis. It was obvious the reactions from those two would be quite worthy of sparing the other three teen heroes. The brilliant ideas Zee and Rob had concocted ranged from a series of small pranks to huge elaborate convoluted disasters that would render to duo of older teens speechless.

The day quickly approached and it was now time to acquire the ingredients for the escapade. But the blue eyed beauts had one slight problem, they had no clue what un-asterous feat they would pull.

On the eve of the holy holiday Zatanna turned to Robin who was drowning in a pile of failing ideas, all sketched on crumpling line paper. "I got it!" She smiled brightly.

"Let's have it!" The smile on the Boy Wonder's face was so wide it seemed as if he was trolling.

"A bunch of small pranks all day long until the night and," Her cyan eyes sparkled in sheer wonder. "then we sock it to 'em with the big bang in the end."

It was such a genius idea Richard rush over and swept Zatanna off her feet, crushing her in a hug and coating her checks with kisses. "You my dear," He set her down, and looked the magician over. "Are the most spectacular being to ever inhabit this earth. Zatanna Zatara, you are an asterously whelming goddess!"

The girl smiled brightly at the praise she was reviving, and bowed. "Shall we?" She raised an eye brow and extended her arm for Robin to interlock his with. The bird giggled evilly as they headed off to the Zeta-beam.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Oreos?" Robin went over the list

"Check." Zatanna grinned feverishly.

"Tooth paste?"

"Check."

"Chilli powder?"

"Check."

"Alarm clocks?"

"You bet ya. And you have everything you need to hack their computers?"

"Zee, how could you doubt me like that?" The boy placed a hand over his heart in mock pain. She just smiled and went over the rest of the list.

By the time they were at check out, the kids had approximately everything a person would need to pull deliciously devious tricks.

"How smart are we?" Robin sang.

"Way to smart to be bragging about it." Zatanna smirked.

With that the younger teen chuckled. "Your right." Dick said in his good natured tone.

Robin and Zatanna entered the Zeta-beam only to find Wally and Artemis sparring. The archer was holding the speedster's hands over his head pining him to the ground by sitting on his chest. The two were laughing and looked as though they were having a great time. Which had been occurring a lot more lately. And_ that_ was the exact reason why the blonde and read head were the perfect candidates for this particular prank.

"So what are you love birds up to?" Robin smirked evilly.

"Nothing." Artemis said curtly. She picked herself up off the floor, and straighten her over sized T shirt that looked oddly familiar. As if they'd seen it on a certain speedster not too long ago. "We'll be going now." The archer grabbed Wally by the arm and pulled him out with her.

"You think they're on to us?" Zatanna asked.

"I know for a fact that they aren't." The bird and magician then began to set up the tricks.

**line line line line line line line line line line line**

_Ring Ring Ring-Beep Beep Beep-Ring Ring Ring-Beep Beep Beep!_ "Where is that damn alarm clock?" Artemis shot up in her bed in her room at the cave: her home away from home. She opened her tired eyes to see a true nightmare. Her entire room was filled with alarm clocks all blaring with obnoxious tones. "Wally!" She screamed. The speedy red head raced to her room.

"Yes?" Wally's eyes first settled on Artemis' attire. He bit his lower lip as he scanned her vaguely clothed body. Long tan, toned legs lead to lacy under garments. Her top was his T shirt he had lent her yesterday. The loud alarm clocks shook him out of this state.

"Did you do this?" Arty growled.

Wally held up his hand in a fashion that said he was innocent. All of a sudden it hit them. "Robin." Wally said.

The teen heroes marched out of the blonde's room. "Robin!" The girl yelled. The kitchen was were they found him, munching on Oreos, with a large smile spread across his face, the team's resident magician sat next to him buttering a piece of toast. "Is there anything you'd like to tell us Rob?" Artemis glared at the raven haired 13 year old.

"I admit it. It was us. We just thought sense it was April fool's day, we'd have a little fun." Zee said, reassuring Artemis it was all in good nature.

"Here," Robin held out a box of Oreos. "Have one. It'll make you feel better."

Arty aggressively snatched one from the box and nibbled on it. While Wally went to town, shoving them in his mouth by the hand fulls. Then it stopped. They stopped. They're was something drasticly wrong with these cookies. The filling, was not the fatty vanilla that the two were so used to. It had an extreme resemblance to toothpaste. Wally and Artemis sped down the hallway yelping, and whining over the bad taste in their mouths.

Wally was the first to burst open the bathroom door and lunge for the mouth wash. Artemis stuck to the age old method of gargling with regular water repetitively. Wally was in a for a not so subtle surprise. The mouth wash tasted funny too. Like chilli, fire, lava, hot lava boiling over his tongue.

"Owwwww!" He cried. Artemis reached for the wash but Wally stopped her. His hand shooting out and slapping her's. "Don't!" He whined.

Of course the devious prank lasted a lot longer than expected, and some tricks had to be cut out. Wally and Artemis had decided to get revenge on the bird for this morning's escapade.

Artemis stood over Wally's shoulder, as he attempted to pull up Google on his computer. That's when Robin went to work, hacking the line so something else would pop up, something extremely embarrassing.

"Wally what the Hell is 'Granny Porn?'" Artemis asked in a stiff voice.

"What do you-" Wally saw it, where the folder for school project would normally be was now replaced with the name "Granny Porn." "I have no idea." The mouse roamed over the link.

"Don't click on it!" She hissed, slapping him in the head. "Read much?"

Robin waltzed in Zatanna in his tail. "Wally do you have some sort of fetish. Admitting to it would be fine but covering it up with confusion is no way to deal!"

"I honestly hate you Di- Rob." Wally hissed.

"Happy April fools day."


End file.
